ANGELtruth
by ShinigamiRoseReborn
Summary: a cross between naruto, soul eater, angelbeats AND my 3 of my own creations! there are no main characters from any of the animes i have mentioned but a few side characters. THE PERSONALITIES FOR THEM HAVE CHANGED JUST THEY HAVE THE SAME NAME (different powers 2). human demon hunters vs angels. FIND YOUR TRUTH!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HI HELLO! please be fair i have my own story and this is the start sample i will upload more if you want more, please be kind about it i think this is a great idea, if i made mistakes please tell me. **

**"She walks normally, like every other high school girl. Like she has no fear, no pain, no hidden secrets. She is probably considered a teachers pet. No, more like the 'Angel' of the class. In human form, demons should really stop coping humans. They are bad at it, it tears apart the purity of the human race. Stupid beast."**

**(jumps down from top of building, wings spread taking flight, lands silently right behind the so called school girl)**

**"Your dead."**

**(grabs the girl and brakes her neck, a black liquid starts seeping from the girl)**

**"Demons don't stand much of a chance against me any more. But this is my job, I must rid the world of all these creatures. That is the job of the entire angel society. You understand now Kai? Your have to follow these rules or you will never be a demon hunter."**

I jumped, sitting up right in bed. My alarm was beeping in my ear.

"That same dream again…. And it never fails to freak me out" Slowly I slid out of bed, standing and walking over to my wardrobe so I could find my school uniform. It took a little digging but I found it.

"HURRY UP KAI! WE WILL BE LATE IF U DON'T HURRY UP!" Kaze slammed her fist on my door several times.

"WHAT! MY ALARM JUST WENT OFF!" I yelled back, pulling on my black business pants and doing up the belt.

"YOU HIT THE SNOOZE BUTTEN 4 TIMES! WE ARE 10 MINUTES LATE!" I could here her thumping around outside the door so she must have slept in to.

"FUCK!" Quickly I pulled on my shirt and found my tie throwing it over my shoulder. I slipped over on a dirty tee shirt at I grabbed my bag and fell out my bedroom door, falling on Kaze. She had brushed her hair back into a messy not and had put her uniform on properly.

"Get off! We don't have time to mess around Kai!" she smacked me in the head with her shoe and jumped out from under me.

"I slipped!" suddenly we heard the ring of the door bell.

"SHIT!" we yelled together. I scrambled to my feet running down the stairs with Kaze not far behind me. We made it to the basement just in time. The door was just about shut but I managed to stop it with my foot. We both ran through the door, most people would look at this door and think, it's the doorway to hell but no. This was the doorway to the DEO (Demon Extermination Organization) a school where humans with special powers go to build their strength to fight demons who have entered the human world. Me and Kaze both are taught how to exercise demons and turn them back into good spirits. We walked down the black path that leads to the entrance of the DEO. There is nothing on either side of the path, its not black and its not white. It is just nothingness, like looking at air. As we walked we stumbled, using each other to finish getting ready for class. Kaze lent on my to put on her shoes and I borrowed her comb to fix up my hair.

"Here, I knew you would forget it." she handed me my bag, I must have dropped it when I fell over her.

"Thanks Kaze, I swear, if you hadn't have moved in I would be stuffed!" I opened my bag pulling out my school jacket, it was a light white colour but also looked rainbow. I hung it over my shoulders while I found a pack of gum and offered Kaze a piece. l She took it without saying a word as she continued to fix her socks. We could see the end of the road now, it ended at a black doorway. Kaze had just finished applying the last of her make-up when we walked through.

"KAZE! KAI! I THOUGHT U WERNT COMING!" Naruto yelled, Hinata, Kayla, Izaya and Thomas always waited for us to get to school, even when we are late we would find them standing here waiting. Once Kaze had the day off and Naruto refused to leave until the next day when she came.

"Cutting it close again Kai." Izaya Said holding up his hand for a high five.

"yeah, missed my alarm three times." I slapped his hand. Izaya was my first friend at the DEO, he introduced me to Kaze.

"Jeez, u guys are going to get kicked out soon if u keep this up!" Thomas said jokingly

"why so early Thomas? Forget to jerk yourself off this morning?" Kaze said with a sly smile, these to both really like each other but they prefer to joke about each other then do anything to committed.

**i will upload in parts, the story may cut off a bit ever time i upload but that is because i am trying to update as much as posible. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pulling that same old trick of yours Kaze? Gezz, really running out of ideas aren't ya?" Thomas laughed, which just annoyed Kaze even more then she already was. I wasn't going to watch them argue so I walked over to Hinata, Kayla and Naruto. Hinata and Kayla are best friends but love the rest of us just the same. Both of them being shy, Hinata and Kayla are like to peas in a pod. Suddenly, something smacked me across the face, causing me to land face down in the dirt.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! YOU ALMOST MADE KAZE LATE FOR SCHOOL! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Naruto screamed at me. I heard two small yelps of surprise, most probably coming from Kayla and Hinata just before I blacked out.

Finally I came to, still lying in front of the gate way to the DEO.

"Shit! I can't see anyone! I probably slept through first class!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and making a run for my classroom. It didn't take long to make it to my classroom. I flung the door open puffing.

"Now where have you been Kai?! You missed first class and half of your second class! DETENTION! AN HOUR AFTER SCHOOL!" Mr Granit scolded me, and even worse I have detention for an hour after school to make up for it. Bowing several times I rushed to my seat quickly pulling out my book and pens. The class was laughing at me, although the people sitting either side of me where sending evil looks across the room to back me up. Shimizu and Levi are a couple of my friends that always look out for me in class and during a fight but hang around there friends in other classes when I'm not in any serious danger. Mr Granit continued on with the class explaining for the millionth time why we attend this school.

"Now who can tell me why this school exists?" He asked the class pointing around the room to the 11 students. He pointed at a curly haired boy. His name is Ben and is one of the brighter students in the class.

"Ben?" he called him. Ben stood preparing to give his answer.

"This school exists to fight demons that escape from hell and live amongst the humans feeding on their life force. This school trains humans with special powers to fight them. There is also another force we must learn to fight, and they are called angels. Demons that have transformed to look like the messengers of god." The student sat back down happy that he answered the question. Mr Granit smiled

"Correct, and how do we fight these demons?" he pointed at Levy. She is the smartest in the class and proud of it.

"We fight those demons using unique tactics based on what abilities we were born with. For example, our class is the Stone class, we are the middle rank in the school and our powers are based on whatever birthstones we are. An example of this is my powers," she clicks her fingers and a pile of small Aquamarine gems appeared in her hand, quickly after that they reform into a sword that reaches across to the other side of the room.

"I use my birth stone and transform it into a large sword used for middle range combat." clicking her fingers again it disappeared as quickly as it showed up. The class clapped as she sat back down.

"Thank you, we expect nothing less from a smartest students." Mr Garnet said as he picked up a piece of chalk. He began writing on the black board a summary of what the two students had just resited.

"Take these notes down that I write on the board and once you are done you can leave early for you first lunch break." Suddenly the class all started quickly scribbling notes into their note books. I took my time though, what's the point of having notes if you can't read them. After a few minutes all of the class was gone and I had just finished taking down the notes. I started packing up my book and pens when Mr Granit walked over to me.

"Now Kai, I'm sure there was a good reason that you where late to class today but you must understand I can't let you keep being late to class no matter if it's only a minute." I didn't really care; I just knew that thanks to this detention I was going to have to stay in a dorm. The dorms are only for those who live to study and train.

"It's okay sir, I need to suffer the consequence." I sighed, standing to leave the class room.

"It's good you know that" He said as I stepped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document

The five main class rooms branched off from the dojo, which lead to the library, cafeteria and infirmary. Walking through the dojo I spotted the black class training. This was the planets class really creeps me out.

"DAME IT REIKO, LET ME STAND UP!" Rima yelled as Reiko used her power of Jupiter on her, forcing her body into the floor. Reiko's powers are based on the strength of Jupiter's gravitational pull. Jupiter has the strongest gravitational pull in the solar system. Using the force of Jupiter's gravity she can crush a person into a wall, or the floor and in extreme cases, almost completely crushing the person by applying this force on all sides of the person.

"Ahahahahaha! Why should i?! You didn't stop throwing those stupid little rocks of yours when I asked you to!" Reiko laughed, clearly she was enjoying it way to much. Rima uses the power of Saturn allowing her to use the rings of meteors around Saturn however she likes.

"PLEASE!" she cried out as Reiko increased the pressure.

"Cut it out Reiko." Natrume said. Natsume is the eldest in the class but not the teacher, this is because the black class to not need a teacher because they are the best. Most of the class respect him, MOST of the class.

"But Natsume she-" he cut her off, he wasn't taking excuses today.

"Reiko." She let her go, copping a lecture from Natsume. I made it to the double doors opposite side of the class room to my class room and walked through them. Then the bell sounded, telling the other classes its okay to head out to lunch. Trying to avoid the rush of students I jogged to the cafeteria and took a seat at the table furthest from the door on the right. This was my groups normal place to sit.

"Naruto will be here in 3…." I started my usual count down.

"2…..1….. Now." Naruto burst through the cafeteria doors yelling as loud as he could.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" he rushed over to the cafeteria lady and bombarded her with his order.

"MOVE NARUTO!" Otonashi (he is in the same class as Naruto, he thinks of Naruto as his ultimate rival) screamed as he shoved Naruto out of the way yelling his order at the already dazed cafeteria lady.

here...


End file.
